


Wicked Games

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drugged Sex, Human Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, NO rape, No dub-con either, Recreational Drug Use, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Has Issues, prostitute Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you." The words were simple, but heavier than the Bible. "Please." And, once again, it sounded like a prayer. Because it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring the drugs, I will bring my pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of the Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129948) by [Oftenoverlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftenoverlooked/pseuds/Oftenoverlooked), [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada). 



> Hi, 
> 
> The idea from this work came from hearing Wicked Games from The Weeknd too much. Read a lot of theories about how it was a song about drugs and not about women. Personally, I don't know and I don't care - I just kept hearing to it because of the fanfiction idea it made bloom inside of me. Kinda do that a lot, really. 
> 
> EDIT 23/07/2015: Edited by the lovely lovebird17. Thank you so much for putting up with me. 
> 
> I haven't have the time to re-read this work, so, beyond language mistakes (my first language isn't english, so, sorry), there might be some childishness, and so on. I started writing it in a bad time and couldn't bring myself to finish it for a long time. Don't know if it worked as it should. 
> 
> Also, it was inspired on the beautiful, beautiful work House of The Rising Sun by Oftenoverlooked and plumadesatada. I hope someday I can write just fractionally as good as them (and Iswyn. And Verbyna. God, there's just so many awesome writers in this website I don't even know who to mention). I highly, highly recommend you to go take a look on their work. 
> 
> All in all, I just hope you enjoy it.

He knew his voice was broken for the night. He couldn't help it. So, he asked Jarvis to call the one who could.

"Mister Lie-smith?" Tony heard him say. "Sir requested your presence at the penthouse. Are you available?"

A pause on the line. "If Stark wants me, he has to speak for himself." Was the swift answer he received. Tony groaned, dropping the glass on the carpet, spilling scotch all over. He swallowed hard.

"Loki?" He knew how he sounded, and despised it. But it wasn't time to think about seeming strong. Loki went past the line of caring a long time ago. "I need you." The words were simple, but heavier than the Bible. "Please." And, once again, it sounded like a prayer. Because it was.

His sigh was older than this conversation. "Half an hour, Stark. Try to stay awake."

The billionaire threw his head back on the couch and smiled to the ceiling, glad no one could see him. "Don't bother with perfume."

Before he could say anything else, the line went dead.

Half an hour later he heard the elevator whistle the escort's arrival. And arrive he did. Loki, as always, looked mouth-watering inside his black, sleek attire, and while he walked towards the living room, Tony's cock twitched in interest.

"Hello, sugar." He greeted, smiling idly to the green-eyed beauty in front of him. His face was blank, but his fingers twitched slightly, scanning the needle and the shot laying on the coffee table. He already knew Tony used it by the phone call, of course. Tony knew he hated when he did heroin, because Loki himself was an ex-addict. It didn't matter that night. "Wanna ride with me? It's good stuff."

"I believe you." His voice was soft. It didn't matter how angry he was with Tony, his voice always sounded like that. That's what he craved so much. "But you do know I do not deal well with it." He toed his shoes off and plopped himself beside the penthouse's owner on the couch. "If you have some coke, however, I'll be glad to join you."

Tony smirked. "I always have what you like, sugar." He patted his pocket, watching a trimmed eyebrow cocking up.

"And what is my fee for it tonight?" His whole body language said interest, fondness, tease. Too bad Stark knew better.

"Just come and take it." He shrugged. Loki knew what he wanted. He didn't have to spell it for him. That's why he paid so much for the guy.

His smile mirrored Tony's own while he stretched like a cat towards him. His fingers mimicked legs and went towards the man's crotch area and, once there, stroked him, two fingers only, making it feel like liquid fire was poured on it. The other hand sneaked into the engineer's pocket, taking the small plastic bag from him.

Once he got it, he slid to kneel on the carpeted floor in front of the small table. With one of Tony's credit cards in one hand - how did he get it, anyway? - and a little straw in the other, the man went through his first row of the snowy power. He usually would do one or two more of them until the end of the night. Tony wasn’t worried. He had more than enough.

"Feeling good now?" He asked, amusedly watching Loki's head thrown back on his shoulders and his pants starting to tent up. A few more minutes and he would melt to become the most loving and pliant body in town. Not to mention some horny spurs he would have sometimes.

Loki simply smiled and leaned his whole body back into the couch, opening his previously green, now black eyes, dominated by dilated pupils. "Jarvis, would you be so kind to lower the lights?" His voice sounded giddy, almost, enjoying the afterglow. "I think neither of us needs it."

"Of course, Mr. Loki."

"Oh, and turn up the music, please." He stood up, a dirty look in his eyes. "I rather think Mr. Stark here needs a dance."

He chuckled wholeheartedly at Tony's groan.

"By the time you finish it I'll be coming in my pants." He complained. The whore simply walked around the couch, hands on his client's shoulders, lips on his ear.

"And wouldn't that be delicious?"

That tone of voice, by itself, replayed by Jarvis through recordings, made the rich man come by his own hand more than once. By the looks Loki was giving him, he knew it all along.

"Do your worst, whore." The word was said with a playful tone that gave no room to misinterpretation.

Loki laughed again and bit his lip. The rustling of clothes gave Tony an idea of what was happening behind him, but he truly wasn't ready to see a pale ass shaking in front of him, the black base of a rubber plug parting its cheeks. They both moaned as the plug moved with the escort's ass, obviously massaging his insides with gentle pressure, but pleasurable nonetheless.

He moved his body sinuously in front of Tony, hands caressing his sides and messing his hair, until he turned around. His eyes could tear holes on the other man's clothes, dick already more than half up swaying right above his waxed balls.

"Yeah, that's it." Tony's hands moved to his own erection, opening his pants in quick precise movements. "Give it to me, baby."

With that, pale hands joined his while he stroked himself, helping him. Loki's gaze was the one of the predator playing with its prey right under the testimony of the stars above. Ancient, primitive, natural, right. He was in his own habitat right that moment, and Tony wasn't in the least worried about being devoured by the mythic creature he was staring at.

"You have never looked hotter than now, do you know that?" He asked, biting his own lip, trying to cup Loki's neck to force him into kissing him, but it wasn't working.

"Oh darling, you haven't seen a thing." Was his answer while he turned around again.

The whore put himself on all fours, plugged butt facing his client, and swung it side to side slowly. It was the offering he was waiting for. Tony reached out and took the damned plug out, watching slick lube gush from the gaping hole, that was now hugging air, protesting about its own emptiness.

"Come on, Stark," Loki's voice rasped. "Come on, come on... I know you're dying for it." He sounded breathless, and, oh Lord, how Tony wished it wasn't just a paid lie. "I'm ready."

That position, above everything, remembered him where he was, who he was. What he was actually doing.

Loki wasn't his boyfriend. He wasn't his friend. He didn't even like him. He was being paid to act like that, and, well, he was a good actor.

And that was it.

He had no one. He actually had no one. Pepper left him again, Rhodey left him, Happy left him. His parents never had time enough to be with him to love him. He had Jarvis and the bots, and that was it. Cheating, of course, because he created them to like him.

The pang of anger hit him like a train. It ran like venom through his veins, more toxic than the palladium that used to be the thing killing him, and with that under his skin he grabbed Loki's hips fiercely, lined himself up and pushed.

Loki was sleek, warm and tight, like he used to be. Tony thrusted a few times before picking up the pace from low to almost brutal. _How dared him pretend he liked you? He was just like Obie, just like everyone_. The whore moaned, like he should, but something was off. _You hired him to fuck, not to pretend he likes you. He is after your money, of course. Another liar. Probably does that with every single client._

Once the moan turned into a little wail, Tony stopped, just to see a trail of blood on his cock. One closer inspection and he saw his little rough party had created a small injure on Loki's anal ring - a scratch, like a little paper cut.

It was, however, too fucking much.

Tony let go of Loki abruptly, gasping. He didn't realize he was crying until green eyes met his, startled, and the complain the escort was about to let out died in his throat.

"Tony..." But he was already up and turning around to flee. "Tony, it's OK," Loki's voice died with the sound of his bedroom's door closing on him while its owner let his trembling body fall to the floor.

He wasn't the first, or only, and wouldn't be the last one to hurt him unintentionally. It happened. He wasn't a big fan of the pain, personally, but he wasn't made of porcelain. He knew how to take it and to not make a big deal of it, because in every single time, he consented. He had just enough clients, fame and money to do so. He was never, never at somebody's mercy (not since Odin), rich or powerful that they were. If he hurt, it was only and solely because he let them hurt him.

But Tony, oh, sweet Tony. He had a soul as dark as the grease that often covered his hands, but wished desperately to redeem himself, to make things right. Unlike that Captain America guy, Tony knew how the wheel worked and how to make it spin to his favor, and he wasn't afraid to use it. He was twisted and tormented, but he had a good heart.

And that childish, creative heart was breaking in front of him right then.

"Jarvis, override the lock, please." The escort demanded, voice wavering slightly.

"I cannot do that, Mr. Loki."

"Yes, you can. He isn't physically injured now, but his mind is in pieces and you know I can help. I _will_ help." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He's too good to break like this."

Those were the 'open Sesame' words, apparently, because the door unlocked with a small 'click' sound. He entered without hesitating, but wished he did.

The billionaire was huddled into the corner of his bedroom, next to the bed. Loki couldn't see but with the sliver of light that came from the corridor and the windows, which let in New York's lights. He wished he was outside, out there.

He had a little toy gun nested against his chest, hands protecting it like it was a baby. It was his last hope, Loki knew. The comfort that, if nothing worked, he still had a way out of the pain. Not that he would use it now, the escort knew too, but it was lulling, comforting, to know you always had a way out. He been there too.

His ass still hurt, but nothing like the ill, icy feeling that took over his chest towards his spine, freezing him. He considered kneeling on the floor and talking to Stark like the cornered, dangerous (if only to himself) animal he was, but a startling approach was probably the best. He was treated with privilege enough (not with love, never that).

He needed something he recognized.

So, Loki (he wasn't paid enough for this shit) walked over to the armed man and slapped him in the face.

That was enough to get his attention, at least.

"What did I say the first time we negotiated out terms?" He sneered, but not with anger. He was inhaling desperation and exhaling fear. " _What did I say, Tony?_ What was the first fucking rule I made you sign before everything else? The _one thing_ that I would not bend?"

Fear was crystal clear in his brown eyes while he struggled to remember. "You said- _you_ said that everything we did had to be _consensual_. You said that you, you could discuss _anything,_ but before you said yes, I, I couldn't _do_ anything."

"Yes." He couched in front of the frightened human. "And what did you do?"

"I laughed at you." He promptly replied, eager to please. _Always_. Too much. "Told you you couldn't stop me if you tried."

"And..?"

"And then you punched me and threw me to the floor three times. And then you pinned me there." Focus was coming back piece by piece in those brown eyes, glued to hope.

A long suffering sigh. "Yes, Tony. What do you make from what just happened, then, under this memory's light?"

"But Loki..."

"No _but_. Answer me. Why haven't I punched you or threw you around your living room if you did hurt me?" The flinch was strong, and, again, it was a good sign.

"Because you _let_ me-"

"I _consented._ " He stressed. "I consented with your approach even though I knew the possible consequences for it."

Some regretful silence. Loki observed he still didn't quite meet his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't want to hurt you."

"You _didn't-_ "

" _Oh_ , I did. Trust me." This time he felt a chill to the back of his neck. What he was facing was definitely not the bright Tony he met before. In front of him was the dark grime of anger and bitterness and, honestly, he didn't believe himself capable of cleaning it with a fuck, hard as it may be.

Silence stretched again. He swallowed.

"Why?" He couldn't help but allow himself to tremble. Tension build up on his body. Cocaine wouldn't do anything for him.

He was _alone_.

A sudden brightness about Tony's motives fell upon him like a cotton sheet. Just heavy enough.

"I didn't _want_ to hurt you, I-" The man's voice cut his line of thinking. "You know I'm not a sadist. Nothing wrong with that when there's consent, like you said, but I'm _not_. I just..." Lick lips. Swallow. Repeat. Shyly. "You don't have to deal with this crap. You're not my friend. I'm sorry, I think you should go home now." And, like that, the spell was broken. He put away the gun (and I was in his bedside drawer, _God_ , was it its usual place?) and stood up, watching Loki decidedly.

"No fucking way." He tried, _tried_ to stand his ground, but it was _hard_. Tony was right. He wasn't his friend, he wasn't even his _lover_. He did not allow himself.

"Yes, Loki. I do apologize, and I will pay you what you deserve for dealing with this mess, but you shouldn't have to-"

"I don't have to do _anything_." He snarled back, losing his fine control. "I do what I want when I want and not even _you_ can-"

"I know." His voice was calm, too calm, but _why?_ Was he hoping to deal with everything alone?

_Why did he care?_

"Go home-"

He didn't.

"-I promise not to call you again-"

He _shouldn't_.

"-I appreciate your services but they are no longer required. I'm sure the agency can sort this out for us-"

He was a liar.

"Fuck you."

That stopped the rehearsed speech to a halt. "What?"

" _Fuck you_ , Tony Stark." His smile was dangerous, too much teeth glinting against his defenseless lips like broken glass. "Fuck you, fuck your money, fuck your company, fuck your friends, fuck _everything_ you own and love and _touch_ , fuck the _ground_ you walk on, fuck the air you breathe and fuck every single fucking _molecule_ that constitutes you."

Tony, obviously, never saw him like _this_. Human, feral, menacing. All he saw was collected, poor little slut Loki. Poor thing. Now he was watching as if he developed claws in front of his very eyes.

He probably did.

"I don't know wha-"

"Shut up. _Shut up_." He took two steps away and tried to breathe. It did not work. "You always do the talking. Now it's my fucking turn." The push delivered Tony flat on his ass on the bed. By chance.

"I know your life is hard. I know I can't ever really understand what you went through. I _know_ even your fucking _friends_ turn their backs to you when you need them. I can read it all like it's written in your fucking _skin,_ Stark." He was walking round and round like the caged panther he was.

"But then you call _me_. You fuck _me_. You bring me so _deep_ into your shit that I learn how to read you. That I learn you wish Jarvis was a person. I learn you _hate_ raisins, I learn that you don't show people half of what you are just because there's a chance they would use it against you, and I learn that yeah, you hide it, but once you gave me the power to represent _something_ to you, you can't take it back. You gave me a piece of you to make room for the piece I mean inside your thick, annoying self, and you _can't take it back_. You can't switch it off."

The urge to break something was diminished by the fear into Stark's eyes. "So you don't get to push me away, Tony. You _don't_. I'm inside it all, I'm into little pieces of your broken puzzled universe I don't even _know_ , so you don't get to cut me off like I was just a piece of trash you can throw out in the garbage-"

"I love you."

 

 

He certainly did not see _that_ coming.

 

 


	2. I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and tried and tried and came to the conclusion that there was no big boom to write in here. I think. I don't know. I can change it, continue it (considering another chapter), but I quite like it like that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, too.

They sat down by the fireplace, sipping from glasses of (the strongest) scotch. Loki hadn't met his eyes since he blurted the four-letter-word to his face.

It was understandable.

Love wouldn't ever be something easy to digest.

He watched Loki in the corner of his eye, sipping o his own drink. Uncertain of what he should say or do. Meanwhile, Loki sat there, wondering what he should think or feel. In few words: they were a mess.

"So..." Tony tried to start and gave up, sighing. There was nothing to say. The escort flinched.

"I think I should go home now." He mumbled, but made no move to stand.

The engineer observed. He was not good at real, sincere people interactions. Pepper was always on about it: how he said he was sorry only at the wrong times. Life was pretty hard as it was.

He kneeled in front of Loki and sat on his legs on the rug. "I'm... I'm sorry. This, this whole mess begun because I... I nurtured this feelings for you and I, I always knew you only did what you did because you were paid to, and it's not like I'm blaming you for it, it's just that all those things mixed out pretty wrong with heroin and I got angry at you. For all the wrong reasons." He stared at the other man's feet. Then, he looked at the ceiling. "Was it alright, Jarvis?"

_"It was acceptable, Sir."_

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "What, he measures your success in conveying feelings into words now?"

"Yes." Was the starting admission. "I was too bad at it, so, I programmed him to help."

He was sure he had never felt so sorry for somebody else.

It wasn't the only thing he was feeling, though.

"It's just," Tony continued, blind to his inner turmoil. "We've been seeing each other for two years not, so to speak. I haven't have anyone else for about a year-"

"You said you had no time to."

"I had no interest, either. I'm Tony fucking Stark, Loki. When there's a will, there's a way, with me. I just didn't see the need to." _When I had everything I wanted_ was bluntly unsaid.

He licked his lips, processing everything.

"And, yes, sometimes you would sleep in and sometimes you wouldn't, but even when you were real blood-in-the-eyes angry with me, you would always, or almost always, understand me. Do you realize, do you have any idea...?"

The green eyed didn't have to be a psych to understand the meaning of that sentence, but Jarvis intervened anyway. "It is, indeed, a very rare ability, Mr. Laufeyson." He paused. "You understand Sir's relationship with me and the robots, too."

"Yeah, that." His creator agreed. "And if you-"

"Stop taking." He demanded and, miracle, was obeyed. His glass was empty by the time he talked again. "I don't know If the way I acted and the way I felt matched, and I can't tell _when_ did I start to have those doubts." Was the start. "The truth is that you're like this blind and excited corgi jumping around and stumbling on things, making one hell of a mess."

"They're cute, though." His smirk was very amused.

It earned him an eye-roll. "Yes," He conceded. "Almost impossible not to fall head over heels with." They eyes met for the first time since those four, horrible letters were said, and it was a long, heavy staring match both lost simultaneously.

"So..." He bit his lip expectantly. A corgi, indeed, waiting for the treat to be thrown to him.

"You'll have to stop with the heroin. And tone it the fuck _down_ with the drinking."

"You'll have to stop seeing other people. Even for work purposes." The billionaire didn't budge too. " _And_ with the coke. I've seen what it does to you in the mornings and it ain't pretty."

"You're picking up Brooklyn slang with Captain America." The younger man concluded with a smile.

"What? No, I've been there last week and-"

" _With_ Captain America." Loki bit his lip to keep his smile from going huge. "Everyone knows he's from Brooklyn now, from his last speech. And you have no other reason to go there."

"You're _wrong_ , Rhodey's cousin-"

"Moved to Louisiana last November, Tony. I remember you rambling about it." He chuckled and kneeled on the chair he was sitting, reaching out for Tony, who was now standing a bit far from him, behind the couch. When the man kept his frown, Loki honest to God _pouted_ , earning a full, immediate meltdown from it.

When they were finally comfortably snuggling together on the couch, the elevator door ringed, releasing three chirping and whirring robots into the room, all of them on the way to poke on their creator.

 _"Sir, I do think they want to be oiled."_ The machine sounded slightly taken aback. _"Or... or_ something _. I cannot describe what is going on with their codes right now, simple as they might be."_

"I think they're jealous." Loki teased, extending his arm to pat DUMM-E's claw, just so he would be pushed aside by Butterfingers to take his place.

"Yeah, about that arrangement of ours, Loki..." It brought those green eyes back to him attentively. "I have a secret to tell you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I have kids." His eyes dropped on You, who was insistently poking his feet.

The _(now)_ ex-whore shrugged, shifting so he could straddle Tony's hips. "So as long as they allow me to screw their father silly for as long as we both want it, it's OK by me."

"Just your fucking voice makes all of the hairs in my neck stand up, you know that?" Tony shuddered.

" _Yes_." The man liked his lips. "I am-" A glare. "I _was_ a luxury prostitute, Tony. I know how I sexually affect people."

"And emotionally?" The puppy-eyes were back.

"I'm as wise as a potato." He shrugged. "Probably the reason I'm with you right now."

"Well, you're an expensive guy. I'm probably the only person in the whole world able to afford you." Tony teased, fingers sliding under the other man's shirt.

"Yes, and now that you decided to be my exclusive sugar daddy, you'll have to provide me with them. And with clothes. And shoes. And a house. Watches, glasses..."

 _"Perhaps you should re-open the weapon's_ _manufacturing_ _division, Sir."_ Jarvis snarked.

" _Ha-ha_ , good try, buddy." Tony stretched. "Well, I can give you all of that. I have to admit, though, I have a kink for this sugar-daddy thing, even though I _know_ you're capable of earning more than enough to feed yourself." He admitted. "And I'd _love_ to order a customized diamond belly chain at Tiffany specially for you."

Those green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. " _Oh_ , I think we'll do really _good_ with this new _agreement_ , Mr. Stark." He purred.

Tony grinned. "Take your clothes off, Mr. Laufeyson. You're paying in advance. " He kissed the other man. "Consider it a guarantee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. 
> 
> Leave your comments down below and I'll do my best to comply to any suggestions. Authors do feed on comments, good or bad as they might be. 
> 
> Also, tell me if you want to read more about Loki's belly chain. Because, and I'll be sincere, the mental image is very bloody tempting. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter after my last test for the semester. Which is tomorrow. It isn't a long wait. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Especially if you hated it.


End file.
